A rapid development is witnessed in handset TV (mobile multimedia broadcast) technologies and standards, such as a DVB-H (Digital Video Broadcast Handheld) in Europe, a MediaFLO (Media Forward Link Only) in USA, and a CMMB (China Mobile Multimedia Broadcasting) in China, etc.
The power consumption of a handset (mobile phone) is a strict constraint to any function of the handset. For the handset TV of any standard, the power consumption of the handset shall be considered at the beginning of the development. For example, both the CMMB and the DVB-H employ time-slicing technology to reduce the power consumption of the handset. In the time-slicing technology, a physical channel is split into several time slots according to time sequence, and data of different programs are packaged separately and transmitted in designated time slots. When a user selects to watch a certain program, a transceiver of the handset is actually in a discontinuous RX (DRX) state, that is, the transceiver only receives in the time slots occupied by the program selected by the user and does not need to work in other time slots, thus the power consumption of the transceiver is substantially reduced.
The handset TV organizes data in a unit of service. The service of the handset TV is used to bear TV programs and download data, wherein a TV program generally comprises two parts, an audio part and a video part. When a transmission terminal of the handset TV transmits service data, all the data of a program (comprising audio data, video data and synchronization information) are generally packaged in one data packet, time slots are allocated for the data packet according to a predetermined policy, and then the data packet is transmitted. When the user watches the program, a terminal receives the data packet and resolves it to obtain the audio data, the video data and the synchronization information for playing.
In practice, the user generally watches the handset TV in sporadic time intervals, for example, in a traveling vehicle. In these cases, the environment may be jolty or noisy, which is not suitable for the user to enjoy both the audio part and the video part of the program, thus the user may select to only listen to the audio part with the video part being shut down, or to only watch the video part with the audio part being shut down.
However, in the prior art, even the user selects to only play the audio part or the video part of the program, and correspondingly shut down the video part or the audio part, for the purpose of resolution, the terminal still needs to receive the whole data packet of the service data, which comprises a portion of data actually not required by the user, thus an unnecessary power consumption will occur to the terminal.